


Quais são as suas intenções com meu meu irmão ?

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decide ter uma conversa com Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quais são as suas intenções com meu meu irmão ?

Sam sabia que Dean ficaria irritado quando soubesse que ele havia resolvido ter aquela conversa com Cas ,mas ele tinha que fazê-lo ,porque mesmo Dean sendo seu irmão mais velho ainda era seu trabalho protegê-lo ,de demônios, fantasmas, vampiros ou nesse caso de anjos de sobretudo com potenciais más intenções.

"Então Cas quais são as suas intenções com meu irmão ?" Sam disse tentando soar descontraído.

"Eu não entendi a pergunta"

"Isso que você e o Dean estão começando a ter é só sexual ou você ama ele ou algo do tipo ?"

"Uma lista de coisas que eu fiz pelo seu irmão : Eu o tirei do inferno, rejeitei o céu por ele, matei membros da minha família, desisti de encontrar Deus, trabalhei com demônios, abracei um cupido, sacrifiquei 50 mil vidas e morri algumas vezes. Então o que você acha Sam ?"

Sam achava que ele deveria perguntar para seu irmão quais eram as suas intenções com Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
